


When A Modern Witch Finds Herself In GusuLan

by PearlDreams



Category: MDZS, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, I tried to be funny, Lots of Cursing, Other, Randomness, crack!!!, literally all the untamed characters are alive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23042659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PearlDreams/pseuds/PearlDreams
Summary: I don't really know. I randomly thought of it at some point at night.A Gen-Z modern-day witch suddenly finds herself suddenly in the GusuLan Sect after she started walking home from school.---Lan Sizhui didn't really understand what just happened. One minute, it was just him and Jingyi in the courtyard. The next, this random girl appeared, wearing strange clothing and some sort of bag on her back. And what was that on her ears?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know NOTHING  
> idk  
> I try my hand a comedy.

Anna didn't understand what just happened. 

She just got off the bus! She barely took one step before she was suddenly in a new place.

Anna wildly looked at her sudden, new surroundings, 'blue clothes, blue clothes, blue and white clothes-is that Chinese characters?!' Anna was suddenly aware to what felt like hundreds of eyes staring at her. 

"What?!" Anna screamed, almost throwing her headphones off her ears and around her neck, "What the fuck?!"  
\----

Sizhui stepped back in shock, while Jingyi looked curious and ready to pull out his sword--Sizhui really needed to fix that...'Jingyi, why do you always feel the need to attack everything you find suspicious?' 

Sizhui sighed. He was about to go over to this sudden girl, until he realized what she was wearing! 

Sizhui felt somewhat ashamed for staring, but this girl! Sizhui could see her arms, her legs! And what in the world was this type of clothing? Sizhui couldn't say that he recognized it. The girl was wearing some sort of black top, with little strings that held it up her chest. She was wearing some sort of blue cloth that stopped just above her knees and looked like they were rolled up a bit. Her feet were practically bare, with shoes that looked like they were barely held together. 

"What the fuck?!" The girl screeched, and Sizhui heard a round of gasps and whispers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm making it up as I go along in all aspects...btw, this is set sometime after Wangji and Wuxian get married (bc I need it), but I'm also taking some freedom and saying that everyone visits everyone bc good relations and EVERYONE IS ALIVE DANGIT

Sizhui realized that the girl's scream attracted maybe the one person who'd react the worst out of all of them- Lan Qiren. 

Sizhui watched with wide eyes as Lan Qiren came running (from wherever he was sulking, still, at the fact that Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji got married).

Lan Qiren looked at this girl, and Sizhui watched in facinated horror as Lan Qiren's face bulged and turned almost purple.  
\-----

When Lan Qiren heard a scream, at first he was worried.  
When Lan Qiren realized that the scream was a scream of curse words, he was furious.

When Lan Qiren ran towards the source of the scream, he didn't really know what to expect, but it certainly wasn't this- 

A girl that he was sure he'd never seen before, with the weirdest, strangest, obscene articles of clothing and the strangest thing sitting atop her head. 

Lan Qiren took in a deep breath once he looked at this strange girl's hair again. He was shocked! He'd never seen hair like this girl's--a bright, bright red, with little feathers attached to some of the strands, all of the feathers a different sort of color.

Lan Qiren was about to speak until sparking bright green and blue eyes turned to face him, and the girl spoke, again, he realized that the scream was hers, 

"I'm sorry, but who the fuck are you, and where the fuck am I?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on my phone this time pls don't hurt me


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at it again~

Lan Qiren was flabbergasted.  
He opened his mouth, "I beg your-" 

"Then beg," the girl deadpanned.

Lan Qiren tensed up, "Excuse me, miss, but-" 

"What's going on here? I thought the screaming me and Lan Zhan heard was just m-"

"Wei Ying!" 

A mischievous laugh rang out into the air, and everyone, including Lan Queen and the mysterious girl, turned to face the two new people who'd just arrived at the scene--Lan Wangi and the infamous Wei Wuxian.

At the same time, a man similar to Lan Wangi was also passing by, talking to a shorter man, 

"But, Xichen-ge, why not-" 

"Because I need to keep my eyes on you, A-Yao! You'll just sneak around-"

"No! No, I wouldn't! I wouldn't betray your trust again Xichen-ge, but please-"

"But nothing, A-Yao! I'm not going to let you go out of town so you can find some more books on interesting positions we could try-" 

"..."

Xichen cut off his rant when he saw that there were people looking at him and his companion with wide eyes and small blushes of embarrassment.

Xichen and Meng Yao's face turned bright red, and Xichen made a short strangled sound at the back of his throat.

Wei Wuxian burst out laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had way too much fun writing this-  
> Gimme some comments won't you? I really want to know what you guys think-should I add something, is there something you'd like to see, etc! Please, don't be shy!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's taken so long but school made me busy and typing with this phone of mine isn't easy so I was trying to see if I could hold on till I got a new computer...  
> Sorry though guys...

Lan Xichen felt like the world was ending. He knew everyone took what he said/didn't get to finish saying, wrong. And, given by Wei Wuxian's boisterous laughter, they all definitely took it the wrong way.

He was just talking about yoga....

Geez.

\-------

The girl slowly backed away from Lan Qiren, since he was distracted by...whatever just happened, 'Oh well, who cares...'

She turned and got ready to run before some obnoxiously tall someone picked her up (she couldn't see who, but she already knew whoever it was was strikingly, annoyingly, freakishly tall).

"...who?" 

The girl felt an eyebrow raise, 'oh great, it's the epitome of the tall-surprisingly-strong-but-silent type, the man of little/no words, who can beat you up in under two seconds...'

She heard a second voice, "oh? Lan Zhan, what's this?"

'owo, what's this' she thought, snickering before she realised, 'shit, she's corrupted me! Again!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to read the latest chapter to refresh myself, also sorry in advance it's 4 in the morning and I have no idea why I'm awake and that's why it's so short bc I'm tired and my fingers already hurt and I have no sense of humor it's too early for this--


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LivE!

The now known Lan WangJi put the girl down.  
He said nothing, his face as cold a stone. 

Anna blinked, "bro...are you just a cool breeze or something?" 

Said breeze's eye twitched, and he asked quietly, "...bro...?" 

Anna beamed, "ah!! It speaks!!!" 

Her attention was dragged to the man in dark clothes (he was still kind of laughing) next to the cool breeze. 

'oh,' Anna thought, 'its the sunshine boy.' 

The man in dark clothes came closer and bowed, giving her a mischievous grin, "I am Wei Ying, or Wei WuXian." 

Anna felt slightly confused, why did he have two names? 

Anna quickly whipped out her phone, typing and mumbling as quick as she possibly could, ignoring the stares. 

"Ohhh!!!" She yelled, making everyone jump slightly at the sudden loudness, "I get it now!" 

She looked at Wei WuXian, and held out her hand, "well, I don't have a courtesy name--" she was interrupted by shocked gasps (this girl seemed old enough to have received a courtesy name, so why didn't she have one?!), And she continued on, "however, you can just call me Anna. Or Folna, if you want to be all formal." 

Wei WuXian blinked, "uhh...?" He stared at her hand. 

Anna giggled, grabbing his hand (ignoring the slight animalistic growl she heard), and putting it in her open palm, shaking their hands up and down a couple times.

Lan Qiren seemed to have regained his mind, and he quickly grabbed the girl by her arm, "excuse me, miss, but--" 

He was cut off by her, "excuse me, sir! How rude!" She threw his hand off her shoulder, putting her hands on her hips, "you do not just grab people! Personal space, man! Do you hear me! Personal! Space!" Anna spat, glaring at Lan Qiren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao everytime I type lan qiren my phone wants qiren to autocorrect to queen
> 
> ...yas queen...
> 
> Imsorryihadto


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I still don't know what I'm doing 
> 
> For any of my fics

Everyone gasped, and Lan WangJi, as well as Wei WuXian, stared at Anna in shock. 

Lan Qiren sputtered, his face twisting and turning a dark color. 

"Excuse me! You have no respect!" 

Anna scoffed, her body tilting, "respect? I don't even know who you are! How can I respect you, when the only thing you've done is disrespect me!"

Lan Qiren hissed through clenched teeth as Anna kept talking. 

"You must respect your elders--!" 

Anna laughed, "oh nooo!! You are not my elder, sis," 

Everyone raised an eyebrow at that.

"You must show me some respect!" Lan Qiren spat, thinking, 'the disrespect in this one! She's almost as bad as Wei WuXian!' Lan Qiren glanced at Wei WuXian, who seemed unsure if he should laugh or gape at the scene in front of him, '...maybe worse than him...'

Anna smirked, "ok, boomer!"

Lan Queen felt like his eyebrows flew off his face.

What was a boomer, and why did she say it like an insult? 

Why did he feel so insulted?

Silence reigned for a while.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qiren keeps autocorrecting to Queen   
> Icannotstoplaughing

**Author's Note:**

> Let's pretend that there's no language barrier k?  
> K


End file.
